Sweet Thoughts from DarkHeart and Christy
by Obsessed-fan
Summary: Waiting for the girl of his dreams he wonders if popping the question in a good idea.... She's in love.. he's in love... a Drive to their future is in the making. ( I dunno how to make summaries! ^_^;;)


As the after noon sun sets in the halls of the High school a rather tall lanky boy stands against the lockers waiting… Sharp shadows set under his eyes and accent his pale cheeks with fire dancing of the tips of his bangs. Arms crossed and head screwed to the side he stared directly into the warm Autumn raise. 

He pouted his lips with the closing of his eyes as he waited for the bell to ring. He waited for her…… 

Then there she was…. 

A friendly tap called on his bony shoulder that jolted his attention to the right of him. She grinned at his blinking blue pools. " Hey you. Thanks for waiting." 

Brian pulled himself away from the locker with a push of his heal. " It's no problem…" 

"Well! Are you ready to go then?" She grinned with a smile full of teeth. 

" Of course my dear. Shall we?" With that he offered her his arm which she gladly accepted.

From Brian's Point of view : 

How could she like me so much? I don't deserve such a sweet girl…. But yet this feel all so right. God she's so cute just hanging off my arm like this! I can't believe she… likes me.. Loves me… cares about me.. 

Today marks our 5 year anniversary. We've been dating for that long…Wow…. I'd love to pop the question on her but damnit… We're still in High School… but not for long. Soon we will be graduating and I have inherited my parents money after they died so we should be all set… Oh but who am I kidding? Christy and Dark-Heart married? Shit, did I just call myself that? I mean… Christy and Brian? No way…. There's no way she'd want me as much as I want her…. It's just not possible. I can't believe I've got the ring in my pocket.. I can't stop grasping the little box in my fist. Uhg… 

"Bri?" Christy waves her face in front of him as they walk out to his mustang. "heelloo? What are you thinking about?" Brian gave a jerk and a roll of the eyes to fix on her face. " Nothin.. Just being happy." He grinned. " Well Mister Happy, get in the car so we can get this show on the road." Christy hopped in the passenger side as Brian climbed into his driver seat. " Well Geez Missy, You're rather anxious." Brian gave shifty eyes to his next comment " Is there… any.. Reason…..why?" Christy chuckled " Nooo…. I mean, I just wanna be alone with you," she leaned over close to him and grabbed on his shirt collar. "And the sooner the better." A pale shade of pink danced across Brian's face as Christy intertwined her slender fingers through his candy apple red hair.. " Chri-Christy… You're making me blush.." Christy snickered " And you're just so darn cute when you do that too…." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and plopped back in her seat. Brian licked his newly dried lips before turning the car on. " You're awful Christy." 

They both laughed as he backed the car up. 

From Christy's Point of view: 

Mmmm… I love sitting in this car with him. I always feel so safe when I'm near him. This passion that burns inside of me for Brian just keeps growing with each day! It was even like that in the beginning… Slap me if you must but I have to say.. I did kind of like him being a cocky son of a bitch… And he's only like that when he teases behind closed doors now days. He knows how to pleasure and please in all the right ways and I can't get enough of it! What's going to happen to us? It's been 5 years now that we've been together. Is there a real future for the two of us? There has to be! We're so close to one another, it's almost as if we're the same person. He's so full of energy and love. So giving and caring about everything and everyone! And what drives me wild the most is that he knows just what you need at the right times. Maybe that didn't make sense… oh well…. Brian is the only guy I could ever love and I knew it from the start.   
Oh dear god I think I'm blushing now! Just the thought of him over powering me from the start makes me feel all funky inside. It was.. A turn on? But.. Oh god.. When he's sad.. It's the most incredibly beautiful thing I've ever seen! I never thought that seeing someone sad could be so pretty. But with his pouty thin lips and blue eyes staring right at you.. it's the most breath taking sight… and to just hold his body in my equally thin one it feels perfect. I still can't get over how red his hair is and NO ONE says anything about it at school! It was one of the first things that attracted me to him…. It's sex even when messy… like, now. The work of my fingers. 

He is my soul mate… 

Christy let out a deep sigh from the other side of the car as the wind whipped through her hair. Brian gave a glance over to his girlfriend " What's wrong?" He said in a light tone. " Nuttin. Just happy to be with you is all." He looked over at her as they came to a stop light. " Really? Like, really really happy to be with me?" She gave a short laugh. " Duh Brian! Of course! I could never give all that I have to you if I didn't love you with all my heart." She smiled big. " Yes. I Really am really really Happy to be with you." 

Brian thought that maybe the ring would be a good idea after all… Maybe after dinner once they got back to his place. 

" Then maybe you'll like what's to come for our evening my lovely." 


End file.
